smegpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Canon
Overview "Canon" is the energy force that unites the universe, separating order from chaos. It governs the flow of reality itself, and it is thought that were one able to control the "canon energy", one would be able to control all of reality. In the Smegverse, there is only one "true" canon from which all other canon realities emerge from, creating an ever-spreading web of realities that lead to the many Smegmanin iterations across time and space. In essence, "Canon" is the essence of the Smegverse, holding it together and keeping the flow of reality consistent. Realities that "become canon" can be merged into the main canon universe, while others will be rejected into a "non-canon AU" (Alternate reality). This page is an ongoing chronicle of the many existing "canon universes" of the Smegverse, and all related lore and records gathered on expeditions. Canon Universes Universes in the Smegverse that gather enough "canon energy" by absorbing other AUs become full, stable canon realms themselves, and can begin creating their own Alternate Universes. The main distinguishing factor between a "canon" and "non-canon" universe is that Canon Universes have enough energy to create their own AUs, while AUs alone do not, and must grow continually before stabilizing. Many scientists, such as Bill Nye, believe that canon energy is far too dangerous and unstable to experiment with. To say something is "Canon" is to mean it is "fixed in a stable universe", and cannot be altered by the forces of possibility or fate. Many denizens of their universes seek full canonization to ensure their propagation, but seldom few achieve it. List of Known Canon Universes * Universe 001: "The Root World": 'The first and largest discovered Smegverse, which rapidly produces AUs at an unprecedented rate. It is this world that 'Smegmanin, Bepe, Mangostis, and others originate from, and where their main adventures occur. It is believed that should anything happen to them in this world, it would drastically effect the multiple AUs spun out of it, and may cause a catastrophic shift in the multiverse. * Universe 002: "Our World": '''The second discovered canon universe, believed to be our own. * '''Universe 003: "Perfect World" circa 1996 List of Known Alternate Universes * AU-012: "Sporemanin": Universe where Smegmanin is in the video game "Spore". * AU-023: "Smegtroit: Become Smegmanin": 'Universe wherein the fic 'Unboxing takes place. The canon is formed around the adventures of Connormanin and his struggles to escape the clutches of his creator, David Cage. * AU-026: "Smegdertale": '''Universe where Smegmanin and co. exist in the world of Undertale. * '''AU-034: "Two Sides": '''Universe 50 years into the future, where Smegmanin has transformed into Debramin, and leads a crusade to destroy all video games, leading to war with his former friends and allies. It is currently unknown whether or not this is the true origin of the "Root World Debramin". * '''AU-35: "The Porn Parody": '''Consists entirely of actors in Smegmanin-styled mascot costumes having sexual intercourse. * '''AU-042: "Othello": '''A universe wherein The Cucks rule, and only a small resistance lead by Bepe can save humanity. * '''AU-055: "Without U": '''A universe wherein the Wii U console does not exist, and Smegmanin instead obsesses over trying to play the flute. * '''AU-056: "Bepe War": '''Smegmanin vanishes from this world, and without him, Mangostis and Bepe's rivalry comes to a head, leading to all out war between the Cucks and the Rationals. * '''AU-69: TERMINATED * AU-83: "Neko Paradise": '''The Church of Dancecat has indoctrinated all catgirls, following the extinction of humanity, and strayed far from its original purpose. Now a totalitarian rule rather than a religion of peace and memes, the only hope lies in a lone hero who wishes to bring the true Dancecat back to the world. ''' * '''AU-85: "Spin Dimension": '''A dimension consisting entirely of Fidget Spinners, where the God of Fidget Spinners resides. A gate to the Spin Dimension was opened from the Root World in 2017, during the "Steel Spinner Run" event. President Keemstar was thrown into this dimension, and is believed to still be alive somewhere in it. * '''AU-169: "The End": '''Thousands of years after the end of the world, Smegmanin has long since transformed into a horrific beast known as "Smeg Knight Gael", and now mindlessly seeks Wii Us, destroying everything in his path. A lone team of survivors desperately try to escape him, and rebuild a new world. List of Pan-Dimensional Beings/Multiverse Travellers Though most beings are contained within one sole canon and will likely never travel beyond their own universe, there are several beings across the Multiverse that are capable of inter-dimensional travel, or exist beyond one dimension, allowing them to traverse the multiverse and be unrestricted by one canon. Most of these beings are Deities, such as The Cuck or Dancecat, but some, like Bill Nye, are capable of traversing time and space via technology or their own abilities. * Bill Nye (Time-Space Traveler) * Dancecat (Deity, Exists in All Timelines) * The Cuck (Deity) * Debramin (?)Debramin's status as a dimension traveler is unconfirmed, but many believe that he is an alternate Smegmanin that somehow achieved this ability, and traveled to the Root World, replicating himself across all AUs. * God of Fidget Spinners (Through Use of Spin Gate) * Dubsy * Gexus Ghrist (Deity)